


No Go Back

by OptimisticallyCynical



Series: Breaking The Hawk [30]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Daniel and Johnny both offer their homes ro Robby, Hawk and Demetri flirt for a bit, M/M, Robby and Hawk talk, Robby's not having it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticallyCynical/pseuds/OptimisticallyCynical
Summary: When Robby comes to wake Hawk up after practice they enjoyed their light banter with Demetri as they got ready to leave. That is, up until Daniel and Johnny decide to come in to try and offer up their places as a room.
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: Breaking The Hawk [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103372
Comments: 33
Kudos: 85





	No Go Back

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like maybe it was time for Hawk to be there for Robby. :) Enjoy. :D

Hawk let out a small groan as he batted lightly at the hand that was gently shaking his shoulder.

He didn’t want to get up right now. He was warm and safe and cozy and pleasantly numb without feeling like his head was full of cotton balls.

But the hand continued.

“Come on Hawk,” He could hear the amusement in Robby’s voice, huffing as he buried his head further into the solid and warm pillow, “we should be heading out now.”

“Five more minutes.” Hawk bargained, again reaching out to harmlessly whack Robby away.

It was when he felt a hand suddenly running through his hair from a completely different angle that he could feel his mind waking with a sudden start.

Right. He’d been with Demetri when he’d passed out. He’d been super high on morphine, wickedly strong stuff, and... oh fuck.

Face going absolutely red in pure mortification, Hawk slowly cracked his eyes open to confirm his suspensions.

It was no wonder he’d felt safe and warm. He’d passed out right on top of Demetri.

Demetri who couldn’t keep the all knowing grin from his face.

“How was your nap?”

Groaning out his embarrassment Hawk dropped his head to Demetri’s chest again, his fingers curling in the fabric of his shirt.

God. He’d acted like such a clingy guy on pain meds. Maybe he should just stop taking them all together.

Demetri simply chuckled at his antics though, his hand continuing to gently run through his hair, nails scratching in just the right way against his scalp that it left Hawk’s toes curling.

“Sorry.” He muttered out eventually, reluctantly pulling himself up to sit on his knees. It had to be at least a little awkward for Robby with them being all coupley. The last thing he wanted to do was make him feel like a third wheel or something. “For all of the stupid things I said when I was- you know.”

Demetri took his lead, sitting up as well as Hawk wondered just how strong the table was that it was able to hold them both.

“He thought it was cute.” Tossing a glance over at his traitor friend, Hawk wasn’t liking the smirk over Robby’s face.

“Yes I did.” Demetri agreed, his arm wrapping around Hawk’s bare waist, the feeling of his strong hold pulling Hawk in close making his face flush for a whole new reason. “So don’t feel the need to apologize little bird.”

The nickname stunned him long enough for Demetri to plant a firm but fleeting kiss to his lips before he let him go and got to his feet.

Hawk on the other hand just continued kneeling on the table, face beat red, chest warming at the nickname and lips tingling with the effects of the kiss.

Shifting his gaze over to his- holy shit! Demetri had said they were boyfriends! He could remember that now!

Unable to help the grin that pulled at his lips he ducked his head to his chin to try and hide it.

Reaching his hand out it took almost no time for Demetri to grab it.

Squeezing his fingers around his hand Hawk carefully got off the table, sliding in close to Demetri’s space, holding their clasped hands up by their chests he smirked up at Demetri.

“So you’re my boyfriend hm?” He purred, a smirk coming to Demetri’s face as well. Hawk could feel his stomach swoop low when a large hand settled heavily against his waist.

“You still okay with dating someone who loves nerd shit?”

“Eh,” Hawk shrugged as he slid his free hand up to hook around Demetri’s neck. “I’m cool enough for us both to make up for it.”

Demetri gave a lighthearted scoff at that, rolling his eyes playfully. “Oh yeah?”

Hawk could feel his anticipation building, a fluttering in his stomach that made him restless as he rocked to his toes when Demetri’s attention turned back to him with ‘a look’. He couldn’t fully describe the look that was being aimed at him, but it filled him with a heat that went straight south.

“Yeah.” Tightening his grip on the back of Demetri’s neck he pulled him closer.

“Well I guess I should thank you.”

Hawk could feel his breath hitching as the hand at his waist dragged up his bare side, thumb brushing at the base of Hawk’s ribs.

“W-well,” Aw shit. Why was he stuttering?

Hoping to recover by upping the amount of suave in his tone he tried to give his features a more seductive appearance. “I could think of a few things.”

“Okay, and there’s where I’m going to step in.”

Suddenly Robby’s hand was in his face, pushing his head back until Hawk was forced to let Demetri go to keep himself from falling over.

“Oh come on.” He huffed, automatically grabbing his shirt when it was pushed into his chest, Demetri snicking at the scowl on his face.

“I’m not going to watch you guys make out with each other for the next twenty minutes.” Robby sated bluntly, not bothering to hide the smug smile on his face. “And I wasn’t joking when I said we should be heading out.”

“You guys don’t want to stay for the pool party?”

Arching his brow at that as he slipped his shirt over his head Hawk shot a look over at Robby.

The second he saw the tightness at the corners of his mouth he quickly stepped in. “Nah,” he muttered, making sure to keep Demetri’s attention on him as he gave a distracting wave of his hand, “I’ve got stitches so I can’t anyways. Princess would probably get an ulcer knowing that I’m still around here, and we haven’t finished up our school work for the day anyways so we should get back and finish that.”

“School work?” At the confused tilt in Demetri’s voice, Hawk cocked his head to the side with an arched brow as he pulled his shirt down.

“You didn’t think I was just going to drop out of school did you?”

From the way that Demetri hesitated, that was exactly what he thought. Hawk couldn’t blame him for that though. He had been kicked out of school, and than out of his home, he probably thought that Hawk was just wandering around the streets looking for fights.

“We enrolled in online school.” Robby said, apparently recovered from his moment as he tuned back into the conversation. “So far it’s been going pretty well.”

“Oh,” He couldn’t tell whether Demetri sounded happy or not by the tone he used. “I’m glad to hear it. I just thought, you know, with the whole being homeless thing-,”

“We live in a hotel.” Hawk sighed, not for the first time today.

“Yeah, but can you really call that home?”

Neither of them said anything, and when Hawk sneaked a look over at Robby, he knew that they were both thinking along the same line.

It’s not that they wanted it to be a permanent place for themselves either. But it was as good as any place for right now.

“It’s got a roof, four walls, a shower, a lock. What else do we need right now?”

His words didn’t seem to being any sort of comfort to his boyfriend, and Hawk almost felt bad for the flippant way that he was treating his own situation. He knew that it wasn’t great, and if Demetri was in his place he also would have been worried about him nonstop. But it was all temporary. Eventually they’d figure something out.

“There is a list of things that I could mention but I know that it wouldn’t matter.” Demetri sighed, his hand running through his hair.

Hawk tried to keep himself from admiring the way the action made his bicep muscles look.

“I just worry you know?”

“If you guys need somewhere to stay, my doors always open.”

All three of them jumped at the sound of the new voice, snapping their heads over to the door to see not just Daniel standing there, but Johnny too.

Hawk could feel his body going tense, shuffling back quickly until he ran into Robby.

He hadn’t seen Sensei Lawrence since he’d betrayed his new location to Sens- Kreese. Even from the other side of the room he could feel Johnny’s eyes burning on him, before passing right through him to Robby.

Right. Robby was his son. There was no way that he would give a shit about him when Robby was here.

He wasn’t sure why that made him feel worse. Why he could feel his heart shredding at knowing he was so easily replaceable yet again. It was unfair to Robby, and by tossing a quick glace at his face, Hawk instantly felt like shit when he saw the distress written clearly across his friend’s features.

Robby looked like he was ready to bolt.

Hawk could only imagine how hard it must have been for him already to go out there and have to deal with the hypothermia inducing stares of the other students not to mention having to work with two of the people that had flipped his life so drastically on him so many times.

For once being the one to reach out, Hawk took a hold of Robby’s wrist and gave it a firm squeeze. When Robby’s focus seemed to come back, his clear brown gaze shifting over to lock with a tidal wave of blue, Hawk offered him a small smile.

He waited for Robby to smile back before he turned back to Mr LaRusso.

“We’re good. Really.”

“Well that’s a load of bullshit.” Johnny scoffed, always the more crude of the two. “Two kids your age shouldn’t be living on your own. What hotel even allowed you guys to rent?”

“None of your business.”

While a part of him felt weird about snapping at his old sensei, a man he’d respected for so long and who had inspired him so much that Hawk had shaved half of his hair and became borderline obsessed with all things karate, he wasn’t just going to stand by while they tried to pry into their lives. He wasn’t stupid. He knew just what Johnny would do if they so much as told him the block it was on.

Sensei Lawrence might not have known much about Hawk outside of whichever front he was putting up, but the man was basically an open book to him. Miguel told him everything after all.

Everyone seemed shocked by his level of aggression though, Mr Lawrence’s eyes narrowing sharply as Daniel stood looking stunned.

“So, if lessons are done for today I think we’re going to go.” Hawk continued, pulling on Robby’s wrist while he wondered if they were going to let them pass or keep them trapped in this room.

“Now you wait just a minute you little-.”

“Robby, Hawk, wait.” Daniel stepped in before Johnny could finish what he was going to say, but Hawk already had a pretty clear picture of it, his narrowed gaze never once leaving the blond man before him. Not that it really matter, Daniel was addressing Robby anyways. “Seriously, it would be a lot safer for you if you were to stay here, or with your father.”

Hawk could feel the shift in Robby’s tendons as he curled his hand into a fist.

“I’m good where I am. Thanks.”

His response was clipped. Final. But the two full grown dumbasses in front of them didn’t seem to understand that.

“We just want what’s best for you.” Daniel said, his voice soft, the look in his eyes genuine.

“Remind me again how it worked out last time you two wanted what was best for me.”

That seemed to shut them both up for a moment.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Robby’s voice was tight, and Hawk felt himself jumping slightly when a hand was placed on his shoulder, gently moving him to the side as Robby stepped before him. “Trust me. The best thing that you can do for us is to leave us alone. We’ll show up for practice, we’ll do whatever extra activity you need, and we’ll be there if anyone in the group needs us, but I’m drawing the line at anything that makes this more personal. That includes living with you.”

Hawk could feel his heart rate picking up as Robby stopped less than a foot from his father who was still blocking the door, ready to jump into a fight if Robby was about to throw down against the two senseis.

“Now, we would like to go. Please move.”

For a long, tense moment, no one moved.

Than, as if any fire he had was snuffed out, Johnny dropped his eyes and moved out of the way.

Hawk had a quick second to look over his shoulder and wave his goodbyes to Demetri, who had decided the smartest thing was to allow them to talk among themselves, before he was dragged out the door.

“Text me later Hawk!”

Oh right. He’d forgotten to mention that he no longer had his phone.

Once they were in the backyard, Hawk was surprised at the utter lack of people around the area.

The way his head swivelled must have given away his confusion at the empty space as Robby quickly chimed in.

“They went home to swim gear and what not. I thought it would be better to leave before they all got back.”

“Good call.” Hawk mumbled, picking up his pace when Robby dropped his wrist to push open the back gate.

Slipping out of the area filled Hawk with a sense of relief, glad to be out of the main hotspot for the Miyagi stronghold. As guilty as he’d felt not being with Robby when he’d been introduced to the rest of the class, he also couldn’t help but be a little relived that it wasn’t his turn yet. He had a feeling most people were already going to know it was him anyways, so hopefully by tomorrow they would have had enough time to wrap their heads around it that some of their anger would fizzle out by than.

But...

“So, how’d the reintroduction go?” He asked as he fell into step beside Robby, sliding his hands in his pockets, wincing slightly when it pulled at his stitches.

How weird was it to think that right now his skin was being held together by thread? Like a lifeless doll.

Not willing to go any further down that Coroline rabbit hole, Hawk lifted his brows as he turned his attention back to Robby.

“It went alright I suppose.” Robby shrugged. “I think most of Eagle Fang is waiting for a chance to throw a punch at me, you should have seen their faces when Mr LaRusso said that I would be rejoining Miyagi Do, but... I think it’ll eventually be okay.” He said, his voice growing softer near the end.

Never one known for his amount of social grace, Hawk jumped right to the question he wanted to know. “How was Miguel?”

Because if there was anyone who would have a problem with fighting next to Robby, it would be the guy he’d nearly accidentally killed.

When Robby’s brows furrowed, Hawk instantly berated himself for mentioning it.

“He was... quiet.”

... Hawk wasn’t sure how to take that.

It wasn’t necessary a bad sign, it was... he didn’t know. Maybe it wouldn’t be a bad idea for him to stop by Miguel’s and talk to the guy. He also had a bunch he had to apologize to Miguel for, and he really did miss having the guy as one of his best friends. It would be a win win situation.

“Chris and Nate were glad to have me back though.” Robby continued, a small smile on his face.

Hawk wasn’t dumb enough to ask about Sam. That was no doubt going to be a complicated mess.

That didn’t mean he was going to avoid some other complicated messes though.

“You know,” Hawk muttered, swinging his feet out as he walked, wondering if there was a way to make the conversation casual before deciding fuck it, “It might not be a bad idea for you to live with either your Dad or Mr LaRusso.”

The harsh scoff along with the shake of his head should have been enough of an answer, but Hawk kept pushing.

“No really, just think. You’d have a nice free place to go, it would be clean, you wouldn’t have to worry about me hogging the sheets all the time,” that got him a more genuine laugh, “and you would have constant access to some of the best teachers basically twenty-four seven.” Which, during a time like this, was a pretty big deal. They could all use all the training they could get. “They both want you to live with them.” He continued, “I don’t even think they care which one, just so long as they know that your under a safe roof.”

“They invited you too Hawk.”

He could feel his shoulders rolling in, forcing a smile to lips to try and hide the way that the words cut at him.

“Your dad didn’t. And Mr LaRusso only invited me as an add on.”

Because that’s all he ever was to the two men. Just someone who was on the side lines of their favourite students or their sons. Someone they only ever noticed because he was with someone they actually cared about.

And that didn’t hurt.

It’s not as if he cared if he had the attention of Sensei Lawrence or not. It wasn’t like he trained just as hard, if not harder than Miguel to make up for lost time only to be offered a passive ‘good job kid’ every once and awhile.

If he hadn’t jumped in for Robby’s defence in the LaRusso household, he doubted either man would even realize he’d been there at all.

But he was use to playing second fiddle at this point.

He didn’t care.

Besides, that wasn’t the point right now. The point was trying to help Robby see how much they still cared for him.

What happened between you and Mr LaRusso anyways?” It was never something he’d asked before, seeing that it wasn’t any of his business, but the man had looked heartbroken when they’d walked away, and Robby was always tense. What had happened to the due he’d seen at the All Valley?

When Robby’s face pinched up, he could already tell he wasn’t going to get his answer.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“You sure?” Hawk questioned with a click of his tongue. “Because I heard that if you talk about things that are-.”

“Hawk!” Robby rounded on him and Hawk came to an abrupt stop.

He didn’t say a word, just watched as the blond took in a deep sigh, squeezing the space between his eyes as he screwed his eyelids shut.

“Sorry, sorry, I just,” Hand lifting to run through his hair Hawk waited for him to finish. “I don’t want to talk about it okay?”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t!” Robby snapped, again taking another deep breath before continuing. “It doesn’t matter okay? I’m happy where I am right now.”

“Don’t you think you’d be happier with one of them though?”

He’d never been one to know when to leave well enough alone once he latched onto something. It had been something even Demetri had found to be a bit of a nuance when they were younger, it was why he was able t take his Hawk persona as far as he could.

Robby didn’t say anything though, simply stared at him with a frown until he continued walking.

Never one to be ignored, Hawk chased after him.

“You’ve got to admit that it would be pretty cool,” Hawk kept up beside him. “Come on man, you’d get to live in that nice house, with a pool might I add. Or, you could go live with your dad and do father son stuff all day long.” Although what that entailed Hawk had no idea.

The only father son activity he could ever remember participating in with his father was golf, and the man had forgotten him in the change room for the entire game. And than left for home without him.

“Great.” Robby scoffed, pulling Hawk back. “So I can live by my Dad’s second family. Awesome.” He grumbled. “The same kid he missed coming to see my in juvi for. The same kid who’s side he took when everything went to shit. The kid that he basically replaced me with without a second thought. Cool. Instead of getting to watch my place being taken by some stranger, I get a front row seat. Fucking sweet.”

Hawk... wasn’t expecting that.

Not sure what to do with the information Hawk fumbled as he tried to come up with something.

“Well, Daniel-.”

“He turned me into the police!” Robby shouted! “He used my Mom to rat me out so he could tell the police where I was! And than as if that wasn’t bad enough, as they’re dragging me away, he tells me, ‘oh don’t worry. I’ll come visit you every day’. I don’t see him one fucking time!”

...Ouch. That was... That was pretty low.

“And even before that he gets pissed at me because Sam gets fucking drunk out of her mind at Moon’s party and I try to help her so I bring her to my Dad’s and he flips out and kicks me out without so much as letting me explain myself. He just, he threw me away.” When Robby’s voice cracked, Hawk’s heart broke. “Without so much as a second thought, like I was trash.”

Not sure what to do, comforting others had never been his strong suit, Hawk took a page from Robby’s book again and wrapped his arms firmly around his waist. He felt like he was doing something right when he felt Robby’s head dropping to rest on his shoulder.

“I can’t go through that again.”

“Okay.” Hawk muttered softly, rubbing his hand soothingly up and down the others back. “You won’t have to than, I promise.”

Because it all made sense now. Robby didn’t want to live with either of them because he was terrified of being let down again. He’d given both of them a chance, more than one by the sounds of it, and neither of the two could get their shit together or stop feuding with each other long enough to see just what kind of effect it was having on him.

How many times had Daniel abandoned him? How often did Johnny choose his loyalty to Miguel over him? And while ya, he didn’t think either of them were doing it intentionally, it didn’t change the fact that it still left Robby on the sidelines with nowhere to go.

Hawk didn’t blame him for being upset or angry. For not wanting to take anymore help then he needed to from the ones he seemed to fuck him over at every chance he gave them.

Sighing into his friends shoulder, Hawk gently rested his head against Robby’s allowing him to cling to him as long as he needed to.


End file.
